Love in the engine room
by shadowgirl999
Summary: Takes place during "Serenity". Kaylee and Simon make love in Serenity's engine room. Not much else to say. Adults only, please.


**LOVE IN THE ENGINE ROOM: **

**A Firefly fanfiction by Shadowgirl999**

**Any Firefly fans out there who wanted to see where Kaylee and Simon making out in the engine room went, here you go! I love it in movies when the guys are the more insecure and inexperienced partners in sex scenes rather than the women as it usually is in movies, so I figured Simon would be like that with Kaylee. Rated M for sexuality.**

Kaylee couldn't believe this was actually happening, and loved that it was going to happen in the _Serenity's _engines room, where she had spent many a night with a vibrator fantasizing about such a thing. She desperately kissed and caressed Simon as she tugged his shirt over his head and wrapped her arms around him tightly as Simon pulled her own shirt off and unstrapped her coveralls, the garment pooled on the ground. There were no words as they kissed each other like they were devouring a feast, with Kaylee quickly unsnapping Simon's pants and tugging them down as he worked on her bra, fumbling with the back straps in confusion.

"It unhooks in the front, _yuchun_." Kaylee said with a light giggle as she tugged his pants down to his ankles, instructing him to step out of them one foot at a time. "Just be careful you don't bust the hooks. It's a really cozy one and I don't have the time to shop for them right now."

"S-Sure, I'll be careful." Simon said as he moved his hands to the front, his fingers brushing against Kaylee's ribs. "Just…tell me if you don't like what I'm doing."

Kaylee smiled and kissed him as she felt the comfort from his presence. Despite Simon's transformation from a tight-laced, clean and proper wealthy doctor that wore suits and combed his hair to a more relaxed, loosened-up and overall tougher and more determined space pirate, he still had many insecurities in predicaments like this. Kaylee kissed Simon again as he unhooked her bra, allowing her firm, medium-sized breasts to spring free from the restraining garment. Both lovers were clad in nothing but their underpants now, and Kaylee giggled as she grabbed Simon and rolled onto a bedroll she had placed on the ground ahead of time, pinning him to the ground.

"You really think of everything." Simon said as he wrapped his arms around Kaylee and kissed her over and over again, making her close her lovely eyes in bliss as she rubbed the sides of his pants.

"You too, doctor Tam." Kaylee giggled as she reached into his packet and tugged out a condom, teasingly holding it in front of his face. "I don't know, I find it kinda cute that you care so much."

"Well, its basic procedure for sexual activity." Simon said as he felt Kaylee yank his underwear away, giggling as his erect manhood sprang from his clothing. "I mean, without it we're both at risk for HIV, AIDS, gonorrhea, chlamydia-"

"Not about that, silly. But it is flattering also that you know how to be safe and care about me." Kaylee said as she knelt before him and slid the latex sleeve over his genitalia, making it twitch slightly as she touched him. "I meant about the rest of us."

She kissed Simon and wrapped her arms around him, pinning him to the bed and straddling him with her own muscular form. Simon could swear she outweighed him by several pounds, all of it in muscle.

"You care so much about saving River that you were willing to give up your old life, your career, your money, everything. You gave up everything to save your sister." Kaylee said as she knelt before him in nothing but her pink panties. "And you succeeded."

She placed his hands on her own hips, hooked his thumbs over her panties and and stood up, Simon's hands sliding her underpants down to her ankles as she moved. Kaylee kicked the fuchsia underpants into the corner, kneeling above him and whipping her long brown hair back with a toss of her head. She was now completely naked, laying over Simon as his genitalia went fully erect at the sight of her lovely body, her long brown hair draped over her firm breasts, her strong limbs and were pinning him to the mattress right now, and her toned, stocky stomach and just begged to be kissed. Simon sat upright and kissed her belly, making her giggle as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Be patient, doctor Tam." Kaylee said with a giggle as she lowered her upper half so that her bare breasts were pressed against his chest. "We've got time, no need to rush this."

Simon closed his eyes as Kaylee kissed him, shivering slightly at her touch. He quivered as she held him tight, his insecurities coming to the forefront of his mind as she held him.

"Simon, what's wrong?" Kaylee whispered into his ear as she pressed her hands against his chest. "Your heart's feeling like the engines during a chase. Are you that scared of little me?"

She suddenly stopped smiling as she thought back to earlier and the losses they had suffered, the funeral that had seen a rocket blast off and three good men lain to rest.

"Or is it Shepard and Wash?" Kaylee asked as she hugged Simon tightly. "I know you were good friends with them too. I miss them mighty hard."

"No, it-it's just…" Simon said as he lay beneath the naked mechanic on the little bedroll, hugging her to relieve her sadness and gulping hard. "…I've n-never done this before."

Kaylee smiled and giggled slightly, pulling Simon into a sitting position.

"It's your first time?" she asked, holding his head in her hands.

Simon nodded as he sat up, Kaylee hugging him close.

"I-I don't even know how to start." He said as he blushed.

"Well shoot, didn't they cover sex education at those fancy schools you studied at?" Kaylee teased, smirking as she kissed him.

"Well, the technical and mechanical aspects of sexuality…but none of the actual emotional connections and communication between partners as it pertains to intimacy." Simon said as he shivered with every kiss Kaylee gave him. "They kind of…left most of all of it out."

"Then I'm going to have to teach you a little something, doctor Tam." Kaylee giggled as she kissed him full on the lips, making him shudder as she pushed him back onto the cot. "Just lean back and I'll teach you. Don't forget to breathe."

She wrapped both arms around him and straddled him, gasping as she felt his manhood plunge deep into her moist vagina and dig deeper and deeper as she squatted low. Kaylee leaned forwards and ground against him, making him gasp as she stroked the muscles in his back and kissed his neck, biting down hard as Simon gasped in surprise. She suckled hard on his neck as he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer, her firm breasts pressing into his broad chest as she gently humped up and down over him.

"I said breathe, doctor." Kaylee said with a giggle as she grabbed his head in her hands and pinched his nose, playfully breathing air into his lungs with a kiss.

Simon breathed in her hot breath as she ground against him, making him gasp and moan as she stroked his underarms with her calloused hands. In no time, he was moaning in pleasure as Kaylee kissed and caressed him, her long brown hair pooling over and around his head. She continued grinding back and forth, her inner muscles tightening around Simon's shaft as he pressed his lips against Kaylee's in a full-on kiss. Their eyes both closed as they lost themselves in the bliss and ecstasy of sex, reveling in each other's presence. Of the two of them, Simon was more classically educated about the mechanics of sexuality, but unlike Kaylee, he had no personal experience in the art of actually making love. She was determined to teach him a little something.

"Now, just move your hips forwards slightly and then up and down." Kaylee said, kissing Simon's neck and whispering in his ears as she ground against him. "Kinda like you're tryin' to climb out of bed but don't want to."

Simon obeyed, grinding against her as she felt him filling her vagina with his long shaft. Kaylee gasped and grabbed his shoulders, thrusting up and down and back and forth as Simon kissed her and breathed warm air into her strong lungs in a sexual parody of mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

"Now, fold my legs until my knees touch my tits." Kaylee said as she giggled, kissing Simon and closing her eyes.

"That's t-the deckchair position." Simon said as he kissed Kaylee's ears. "You realize that's the deepest possible penetration anyone can achieve, right?"

"So? I trust you enough to do this, and you're the only one I'd ever do anything like this for." Kaylee said with a smile as she held her legs up for Simon to grasp. "Fold 'em up, doctor. Don't worry 'bout bein' gentle with me, I can take it."

Simon's hands quivered as he gently held Kaylee's legs, folding them upwards until she was almost folded in half like a jackknife. He then plunged into her moist entrance, the lips of her womanhood enveloping his entire length as he plunged deeper and deeper. Kaylee gasped and rolled her eyes back, feeling his shaft drilling deeper and deeper into the caverns of her vagina. She gasped and squeezed her inner muscles together, clenching him tight and making him gasp in return as he looked down in shock.

"Kegel exercises." Kaylee said as she hooked both legs over his shoulders and pulled him in deeper. "Inara taught me and Zoe how to do them. It's really healthy for the muscles in our naughtier parts, you know."

She kissed Simon as he gently thrust in and out, making her moan as she kept her legs hooked over his shoulders and using them to pull him back and forth. Kaylee felt absolute bliss as Simon held her closer and kissed her desperately, plunging into her until he reached the absolute base of his genitalia, his testicles pressing against the space between her vulva and anal region.

"God, doctor…!" she gasped as she kissed him over and over, stroking his back. "You do that so well…"

Simon kissed her back and moved downwards to her breasts, kissing the tops of her bosom as he breathed in her scent. He loved Kaylee's scent, a mixture of sweat and blood and oil and skin and engine grease and metal, all mixed with a sweet, flowery scent of her deodorant and the smell of flowers from her shampoo, both applied in a rush before the whole mission had even begun. He remembered telling her when they were cornered by Reavers and about to die that over all the adventures they had, he only regretted never being with her intimately. It was a sincere confession to which Kaylee had responded _**'to hell with this, I'm gonna live!' **_Simon was glad they had both lived to see each other again, especially in this way, because the feeling of being so absolutely intimate with the one you love felt amazing. He couldn't believe the sensation he was feeling as he kissed Kaylee and stroked her bare skin. Not only his own pleasure but the thought that he was giving Kaylee pleasure, turned him on considerably.

"Oh god…" Kaylee moaned as she felt Simon plunging in and out of her, gasping as he thrust deeper and kissed her in a deep, passionate kiss. "…oh god!"

Simon exploded inside of her, making her cry out and throw her head back as he kissed her and rubbed her breasts gently, making her shudder in pleasure as he pulled out.

"That was…amazing." Kaylee said as she held him close and kissed him again and again. "I didn't think you'd last…that long."

"Kaylee?" Simon asked as he snuggled into her, looking concerned. "Do you…want to try again?"

Kaylee giggled and stretched, cuddling him as they lay naked and coated in sweat. She was seeing stars as her arousal built up with every touch.

"You've got that much stamina, Doctor Tam?" she asked with a smirk as she lay beneath him and kissed his thighs.

"Just give me a few minutes to rest." He said as he lay down, Kaylee holding him close. "You never had an orgasm. It's not uncommon for women to be unable to finish, and I just wanted you to-"

Kaylee silenced him with a kiss as she snuggled into him and rested her head under his.

"Of course, _Qingren._" She said, using the mandarin word for 'lover' and making him blush. "Take your time."

**40 minutes later…**

"_**Kaylee, fire up the engines, will you?" **_Mal's voice said over the speakers as the sound echoed through the ship. _**"We're taking off. No need to hang around this rock."**_

"Will do, cap'n." Kaylee said into the microphone as she smiled and stood in the engine room, naked in post-coital bliss but also holding a deep sorrow within her.

She thought back to Wash piloting the ship with his goofy toy dinosaurs all over the console, making wisecracks and dry, sarcastic jokes whenever possible. She was going to miss him around the ship, and hoped Zoe was doing fine.

"I miss them already." Kaylee said as she kissed Simon and climbed off the bed, grabbing her toolbox and kneeling down to a wheeled board.

"Me too." Simon said as he handed Kaylee a couple of wrenches, watching as the naked mechanic tightened a valve and plugged in several wires, making the engines hum. "Even though I'm quite certain Shepard Book would have a few…choice words for us right now."

"Yeah, but that was half the fun of havin' him around." Kaylee said with a sad smile as she threw a couple switches. "There was so much 'bout him we never knew, and now I guess we never will."

Kaylee tightened a couple of valves and plugged the batteries back into place, she thought of Shepard Book, whose life they knew almost nothing about, and wondered, what would he have done in the earlier battle if he had been alive. She almost cried when she thought of him dying on that mining colony on the moon Haven with bullets shot through him, how he would have been left to die alone and cold if not for the fact that they had arrived shortly before his departure. Kaylee thought of how he was able to take down an Alliance gunship and save the colonists before he died, tears welling up in her eyes.

"He died a hero." Simon said as he handed Kaylee a roll of electrical tape, wiping her eyes with a towel.

"I know, but that don't mean I don't miss him any less." Kaylee said as she slid out from under the engines, pulling off her gloves that were her only article of clothing right now. "Okay, all set cap'n."

She stood up and flexed her back, turning to Simon as he gently pulled her gloves off of her hands and rubbed her naked form with a washcloth. She smiled and giggled as he rubbed the engine grease off of her skin and kissed her full on the lips.

"Just can't wait, can you?" Kaylee teased as Simon scrubbed her skin clean with the washcloth.

"It's the hormones emitted during sexual activity." Simon said with a smile as he continued kissing Kaylee, moving around to her shoulder blades as he scrubbed the grease spots on her face. "The glands of the human body emit the hormone oxytocin during skin contact. It helps people bond and helps aid in decreasing feelings of depression and anxiety."

"God, I love it when you talk medicine." Kaylee said as she kissed Simon and grasped his head tightly, closing her eyes as Simon rubbed the rest of the grease off of her skin and dropped the cloth onto the ground.

"And…I love it when you talk mechanics." Simon said with a blush as he held Kaylee closer, kissing her ears. "I'd never met a girl…who knew so much about machines before I met you."

"**Kaylee, where is that power?" **Mal's voice asked, sounding grim and impatient.

"Coming right up, captain sir." Kaylee said as she turned to Simon and kissed him over and over, her naked body held tightly in his arms. "Put me on the engine."

"What?" Simon asked, confused.

"Lift me up onto the engine cowling and make love to me on it." Kaylee repeated as she playfully tickled him, making him laugh. "I want to try this other position. I…kind of always wanted you to take me like this in the medical bay."

Simon struggled to lift Kaylee's stocky body, making her giggle at the feat of strength as he placed her on the engine as she draped herself over it face-first. Kaylee spread her legs and reached over it as Simon replaced his condom, dropping the used one into a garbage container.

"I also kind of always fantasized about you pinning me down, taking me in this style over the engines while they're running." She said as she held on tight to a couple of metal bars over the engine cowling. "Adds some extra vibration."

Simon gulped as Kaylee threw a switch to turn on the engines, making the compression coils and turbine paddles spin. The vibrations of the engine made a couple of tools on top of the engine shake around and fall off with a loud clattering noise.

"Ooh, yes." Kaylee gasped as she pressed her pelvis into the engines, feeling the vibrations of the engine beneath the old iron cover. "This feels just right."

She spread her legs wide apart and planted her feet firmly against the ground, gripping the bars tightly as the vibrations made her sensitive vulva quiver. Simon gently felt her up with his tactile hands, making her coo and gasp as he kissed her back and shoulder blades.

"This is going to hurt, just to warn you." Simon whispered into Kaylee's ears as she bent forward over the engine. "Just because, you know, if it's your first time making love this way, it might not be comfortable."

"I'm not scared." Kaylee said as she smiled and leaned into the rounded engine cowling. "Just do it. I can take it."

Simon spooned Kaylee from behind as she gasped at his touch, reveling in the gentle strokes and kisses he administered to her now over-sensitive skin. She gasped as he stroked her sensitive nipples, which had been kissed and caressed over the last couple of hours. Kaylee spread her legs wide apart as Simon held her gently, kissing and caressing her body just before he stopped for a moment and moved away from her, shuffling through a bag he dropped containing his more…intimate medical equipment.

"What wrong, Simon?" Kaylee asked as she turned, her long brown hair draping in front of her face.

"I almost forgot." Simon said as he pulled out a little bottle of blue liquid and squeezed a handful of the stuff into his hands, rubbing it over his erect member. "Lubricant. Just…you know… to make it a little more comfortable for you."

Kaylee almost swooned. She took a deep breath as Simon gently rubbed a handful of the lube inside of her anal entrance with a latex glove-covered hand, making her shudder. She saw the glove being tossed into the garbage and felt his hands on her hips, which made her gasp in surprise. She had never done anything like this before, never trusted anybody to make love to her like this.

"This is going to hurt." Simon whispered as he kissed the nape of Kaylee's neck.

"Just do it, doctor." She said with a giggle. "I'm not scared."

"Of course you aren't." Simon whispered, continuing to kiss and cuddle Kaylee as he gently plunged into her just as Serenity lifted off, the resulting jolt making them both shudder in surprise. "You're one of the bravest women I know next to Zoe."

Kaylee cried out in surprise as she felt the pain of being invaded from behind, feeling Simon plunge through the tight sphincter of her anus as the tiny unmolested star of her rear orifice was stretched to its zenith. She moaned as he gently started thrusting into her body, the rhythm of his thrusting matching the vibrations of the engines she was lying face-down upon. She felt the vibrations teasing the lips of her vulva as the chugging of the engine matched the movement of Simon's hips. Her breasts were being shaken and vibrated as the engines chugged beneath them, making them tingle with pleasure. Kaylee felt a welcome tightness in her groin as she felt Simon grab both her hands and press them into the engine cowling. The heat beneath her, the power it was radiating, the vibrations, it was all so much as the pleasure of the rhythmic thrusting inside of her rear entrance teased her body to no end.

"Oh god, Simon…!" Kaylee cried out as he plunged his fingers into her vulva. "Oh my god, this is…amazing!"

He kissed her ears and mumbled sweet words of lust into them, rubbing his fingers along the interior of Kaylee's vagina, her inner walls squeezing his digits tightly. Simon was pleased to find her sticky and hot down there, aroused to no end by his ministrations. He continued plunging in and out of her anus as Kaylee cried, her tears falling as he kissed her muscular back and neck, rubbing the scars where he had removed the bullet from her body the first day he spent on the _Serenity_. God, it seemed like so long ago…

"Harder." Kaylee ordered between gasps as she tightened her grip on the bars of the engine as the heat beneath the cowling grew. "Pull on my hair…and use it…to pull yourself…deeper into me."

Simon obeyed wordlessly, kissing her neck and ears as he wound his hands into Kaylee's long, loose locks of hair, gently tugging to test it as she gasped at the pressure.

"Tell me if you want to stop." He whispered into her ears as he gently thrust into her from behind, using her hair to pull himself into her deeper as he also fingered her with the arm he had wrapped around her midsection.

Kaylee's heart grew warmer at his concern, gasping as she felt the tugging at her hair and the plunging deep into her tight sphincter. She moaned in pleasure as Simon thrust in and out of her, kissing her gently and tugging her hair to tease her. Kaylee moaned in pleasure and pain as she felt him thrusting in and out, using her hair as a lever. She cried out, tears blinding her at the pleasure as Simon thrust deeper and deeper inside of her, his release imminent.

"Kaylee…!" he cried, shaking as he wrapped his right arm around her naked body.

"Go ahead…just let go!" Kaylee cried as she exploded in orgasm from his touch, coating his fingers in her juices.

Simon cried out as he exploded inside of Kaylee, filling her rectum with his juices. He pulled out and collapsed in utter exhaustion, Kaylee flopping down onto the bed as she rode the waves of her own orgasm.

"That was…amazing!" she cried as Simon held her close, his sticky fingers feeling ticklish on her sensitive flesh. "Thank you…so much, doctor."

Simon kissed her and held her close, his eyes closing as he lost himself in the kiss. He pulled back and cradled Kaylee in his arms, looking into her brown eyes.

"Kaylee, I-"

"Simon?" a familiar voice asked from the ceiling, making both lovers gasp and pull the covers over themselves as they looked up to the source of the voice.

River slowly lowered herself down from the network of pipes and wires wound into the engines of _The Serenity_, carefully landing on her feet. Simon turned pale as Kaylee wrapped the blankets around herself and blushed.

"_Mei-mei_, what are you doing here?" Simon asked as he stood up, keeping the covers wrapped around his waist to hide his intimate parts.

"I thought Serenity was lonely. She sounded so sad after the battle, like her voice had been taken from her." River said as Simon wrapped the blankets around himself. "You two must have warmed her heart. She sounds happier now."

"Wait…how long have you been here?" Kaylee asked, trying not to laugh.

"Over an hour." River said, walking through the corridors and opening the doors to the engine room. "Don't be shy, Kaylee. It's not like you haven't made her happy before."

"What do you mean?" Kaylee asked, blushing as Simon turned redder by the minute.

"You make love to her engines all the time." River said as she stroked the control panels.

"River, I may be kinda frisky, but I'd never take one of Serenity's parts betwixt my nethers!" Kaylee said, blushing and giggling slightly at the embarrassment.

"I don't mean in the ways of sexual love." River said. "You care for her and fix her when she needs it. You feed her fuel and clean her when she needs to be, you keep her running and let her know when she's doing well, you even talk to her. You make her as much a part of the crew as any of us."

"I guess I never thought of it like that." Kaylee said as River walked out of the engine room doors, closing the door behind her as Simon sat down with a sigh, looking embarrassed. "You okay, Simon?"

"I guess I'm still not used to River being like this." Simon said as he walked over and latched the door to the engine room, sighing and flopping back down onto the bed. "Sorry, I didn't even know she was-"

"It's okay, just a bit startled." Kaylee said, blushing as she squeezed him close and kissed him. "I'm just glad Jayne didn't catch us. Can you imagine the crude fay-yoo he would say if he saw us like this?"

"And especially what he would think." Simon said as they both shuddered in disgust.

They both sighed, making their hormones rage out of control as they snuggled into each other in post-coital relaxation combined with the shock of being caught. Simon lay back on the makeshift bed as Kaylee snuggled up on his chest. He stroked her long, soft hair as her firm, muscular arms hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Simon." Kaylee said as she rested her head on his chest, falling asleep as the engine hummed quietly behind her.

"I love you too, Kaylee." Simon said as he kissed Kaylee's scalp through her long brown hair, his eyes closing as he snuggled into her.

He pulled the covers around both of them as _Serenity _lifted off, the vibration of the ship's movements making goosebumps form over their nude bodies. Simon drifted off to sleep as Kaylee squeezed his hands tight, not daring to let go. They lay there naked, covered in sweat and engine grease and well spent, content to lay in each other's presence for as long as they wanted. They knew they would never be able to hide their bond from the rest of the crew, but they didn't care. Kaylee and Simon loved each other and the rest of the crew, and they had no reason to act like anything hadn't happened like in a cheesy sitcom. Their family wouldn't judge them.

"Goodnight, _qingren_." Simon whispered into her ear as he spooned Kaylee from behind and drifted off to sleep, shamelessly naked and well spent.

The sounds of the engines lulled them to sleep as Serenity spoke to them through her voice of humming and hissing of engines, singing her sweet lullaby to her mechanic and her lover.

"Good girl, Serenity." Kaylee said as she rubbed the sides of the engine casing. "You got us through another rough part and came through in one piece."

She kissed the engine casing as she snuggled into Simon's arms and closed her eyes, drifting off to a deep sleep as the two lovers snuggled into each other's embrace, Serenity singing them to sleep with her lovely voice of engines. It was the best lullaby Kaylee had ever heard, and she planned on hearing it often. Plus, with Simon planning on spending most of his nights here anyway, she knew she could get him to hear it, too. It was the love that kept Serenity in the sky, love that made her a home. And it was that love that they shared that kept them feeling alive.

**The end.**

**Dedicated to my girlfriend, who is a big fan of Firefly and introduced me to the show. Ever since I saw it, she reminded me of Kaylee and has dressed as her for conventions and Halloween parties, cute little parasol and all. I just wanted to continue on the scene in the end of Serenity where Kaylee and Simon start making out in the engine room, and I think it turned out all right. Please review! **


End file.
